


【乔樱】徙遗之事

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 4





	【乔樱】徙遗之事

樱屋敷有充足的时间来收拾行李。卡拉为他估算了时间，樱屋敷相信误差不会大于三十分钟。

也不过三十分钟。

他的东西其实很多，但守财归守财，樱屋敷只关注那些真正有必要带走的东西。他只计算了那一部分，他的卡拉也只估算了那一部分。他需要带走的只有其中的一部分，这让事情看起来简单得多。樱屋敷合好行李箱的卡扣，他望着面前仍然满满当当的衣橱，将光亮排挤在外。

里外无妨，都这样回到静寂。

他把卡拉放在行李箱上。樱屋敷走下坡路，走过商业街，走在宽敞的街道，行人稀疏又或密集，彼此隔着恰好的距离，没有谁会为擦肩而过的相遇伫足寒暄，没有谁会将苍茫之中的路人记作曾经的萍水相逢。

樱屋敷得以专注于自己的事情，他的手指划过屏幕，看着颜色在眼前变换。春夏秋冬，少幼成熟，清晰也生动，却写不清千万计数的分分秒秒。它在分钟间截取那一个瞬间，也这样简单地在一个瞬间荡然无存，不留下一点惋惜的余地，也不必顾及一声道别。

毕字也好，图像也好，都仅仅记述着故事而已。记忆只能依托于鲜活的躯体，得以被体会的是一再触发后柔软的心的呢喃。

只是用指尖轻轻地拨断了那丝弦，那能触动他的种种，就再也与他无关。

互不相干。

樱屋敷脚步轻盈。年年岁岁衔来的泥安稳地囤积沉淀，留在他遥远的足迹之后。它蓄着最后的润泽，等待流逝与风干，等候燕鸟栖落在新的居所，随后追随风的尾翼，化作一抔尘沙。

它将散落在世界的一隅，再寻不见一丝痕迹。

今天外出和供货商商谈采购事宜的南城没有去店里。他采购食材回到家中，在玄关留下一双整齐放置的皮鞋。

他换下外衣，搭在干净的衣帽架上。他拉松领带，停下来瞥了一眼衣帽架，继续被愉快的心情催使着轻声哼唱，将袖子整齐地卷起。

冲刷的水流混着细腻的气泡，充满气泡感的声音听起来如此富有活力。他的手边是成套的厨具，做工精致的刀身刻有品牌的标识，手柄微不可见的磨损贴合着他手掌的轮廓，被精心保养的刀刃得以抱有似如最初的锋利。

南城在他的厨房中，使用属于他的厨具。这是他得以标记的一方领土，是他能随心所欲的一处领域，厨师主导着食材与食欲，他所调制的味道引诱他想要满足的味蕾，这让调制成为能够给予人期待与喜悦的美食艺术。

南城品尝调味，用他所擅长的细腻精心烹调，成全食材为佳肴。他不经意露出过于年轻又温柔的表情，在脑中幻想的神情似乎已经映入眼中。他已然能猜到他早已读透的眉眼又挑出怎样的线条，那不解风情的面容会清晰地透出动摇。南城会说一些话来捉弄他，看他无法说谎也不肯因此在言语上屈服，那样单纯又直白地用变脸作为掩饰，开启他们日复一日幼稚却习惯的日常。

被冒犯的感觉货真价实。感到愉快的情绪倒也一样。

与他同在一室、同在一时，仅仅如此，便使人开怀。

细小的火焰安静簇拥，南城关注时间，等待开门声响起。他有一点时间来整理装束，换上居家的服饰，栽进沙发里查看讯息。

有些晚呢。南城想着。他看了眼厨房，定时器还在滴答滴答作响。南城斟酌着，从拨号的页面转开注意力。他们从不将对方催得紧张，他们有他们已然平衡的相处方式。

定时器啼鸣，余热将会恰到好处地酝酿味道。南城注视着数字的跳动，简单的线条变换位置，记载着时间的行进，他后知后觉到了什么，在稍晚一些的时候拿起手机，拨通了他的号码。

“薰，”传入耳中的是语音信箱的录制语音，南城用调羹尝着味道，想他也许需要将它暂时保存，“你现在在哪里？今天是有什么工作吗，是不是忘记告诉我了？忙完记得回复我，难得做了你喜欢吃的菜式，回来得太晚的话可就只能吃冷饭了，到时候可不要埋怨我，健忘田鸡。”

在几十分钟前臆想的图景悄无声息地破碎，南城少许遗憾地叹息，惋惜着那可怜的家伙要错过食材最好的味道。

时间安静行走。餐具放置在水槽中，南城躺回沙发，看着空空的邮箱思忖。

拨出的电话再一次挂空，回应的只有信箱留言中那彬彬有礼的话语。南城有些乏味地翻看讯息，点进樱屋敷的个人页面，在屏幕中仰望楼层与天空。

「离巢」

他说。也许匪夷所思。

但南城清楚他。

南城半信半疑地查看书房，看见他带走了卡拉和卡拉的充电器。南城半信半疑地翻看衣柜，看见他带走了珍视到不许自己碰的几件衣服。南城半信半疑地走过居处的每一处，看见他带走了构成他的生活的重要的一物一物。南城停步在玄关，好像那里从来没有多出过一双小一码的鞋。

“薰？”

南城拨出他的号码，一次一次，听着回铃音在耳中单调吟唱。

“薰？回我一下啊，混蛋家伙。”

南城从衣帽架上夺过外衣，仓促地奔走在街道，人来人往间，找不见唯一的身影。

他在街道之间，如此渺小。他在世界一隅，如此微不足道。

在舒适区之外，他只是茫然无措地张望旋转。没有一个声音在耳边将他招引，也没有一丝线索来为他引路。他曾经兀自吹捧的直觉，是陷入混乱的磁石，在世界一角旋转，找不见可以停靠追从的方向。

“薰……”

南城失去他的从容，在黑暗中倚着冰冷的门。

也许他该相信这只是一次不辞而别。那总比一场出乎预料的意外好。

即便他无法分别那样的情绪。知晓樱屋敷的“不辞而别”，不曾给予他丝毫安慰。

他在清晨醒来，怔怔看着手中亮起的屏幕。震动的触感和声音慢慢清晰，南城惊醒过来，接通樱屋敷打来的电话。

“薰！”

“虎次郎。”他的声音和语音信箱的录音一样一板一眼，“现在你那里，是白天还是黑夜？”

“……已经到那么远的地方了吗？”

“不是这么远的地方的话，还有什么前往的意义呢？”

南城无声地深深呼吸，仰靠着沙发，浅淡的光色透过窗户，在他的昏暗中蒙上薄薄的雾影。他沉住气询问，追问，回应的是对面的波澜不惊。他愈加起伏的情绪与声音如同海浪之上的海鸥嘤唔，在那于广阔无垠中小小波澜的无动于衷中沉寂。

他的耳边恢复安静。只有心跳在脑中回鸣，在海面挣扎，脱离支撑地坠落。沉降。

如此清晰地知晓，那原本日常的等待，已然化为无期。

连声解释都没有。

南城撑着头，听不见时间，久久静坐。思维停摆，提不起力气思考理由，他感到恍惚，恍惚于一同走过的时间，恍惚于那些悲欢喜怒。

好像他以为的那些现实，都只是蒙上了层层滤镜的错觉，那些亲昵纠缠，都只是一厢情愿地靠近。自幼时延续至此的关联原来不过编织的蛛丝，他以为的紧密坚实，也不过风过成灰。

薰，为什么？南城走上楼梯，耳边还是他的呼吸。你总要给我个理由，这可不是骂你几句混蛋就能解决的事情。

这对你那未开化的脑袋来说太难了吗？樱屋敷一如既往地嘲讽，原来那嘲讽只是嘲讽。

虎次郎，成为大人吧。

我以为我了解你。南城想着，想着他没能对薰说出口的话。但是我不明白，樱屋敷薰。

现在你将我所认识的世界，毫不留情地掀翻了。这令你感到愉快吗，薰？

南城走进那时为他分出的书房。

我要这间成为我的书房。樱屋敷无论如何都不肯松口，即便面前的男人本可以我行我素。

可以。但是那样的话会少一间卧室。南城笑道，他看见樱屋敷稍稍睁大了眼，樱屋敷清楚他话语的意味。

没办法，我允许你在这里打地铺。

喂！

在惹恼人这件事情上，樱屋敷一向比书道的工作更拿手。

如果他曾经为此而痛斥樱屋敷，也许在离开前，樱屋敷能再更多顾及他一些。

可恶。南城抓紧椅背低骂。他知道樱屋敷不会。他讨厌这样了解樱屋敷的自己。

现在他连个借口都没有了。

南城坐在他的书桌前发呆。这里这样安静，他就是在这样的地方专注。南城在门外望着他，轻轻地将门掩合。

他在晚些时候再准备一份简单的餐点，他习惯了这件事，也让樱屋敷习惯了这件事。它不知不觉留下了太深的痕迹，而他已经习惯得不再发觉那痕迹一直在隐隐作痛。

南城在座椅上仰靠，深且缓慢地呼吸，氧气如此稀薄。他精心调制的味道，也不过一餐的挑剔。所有的惊奇都只在最初的一刹，它渐渐淡去，失去新鲜后，仅仅是无论什么都能取而代之的消耗品。记忆中的惊喜是怎样难以超越，南城很清楚，没有什么经久不衰，总有一天什么都会使人腻味。

是这样吗，薰？

樱屋敷带走了一点东西，少量却也是全部。他留下那些他不需要的东西，给南城最后的留言，像他站在门外，说随便你处置。

这样没关系吗，薰？

南城稍许烦躁，那些留下的东西和它们沾染的气味都这样惹人嫌恶。南城想他应该把那些东西全部都清理掉，他把桌上的东西扫落到地上，它发出很大的声音，短暂地喧嚣，然后留给他更大的空虚。

南城不在意它们的价值。重要的是它们所属的人，和对所属的人的价值。南城不会因此爱屋及乌，可这些占据着他的空间、他的生活的诸多的物什，它们归属的那一处已经被剥夺而剜空。这样唐突，仓促得他不知所措。

它们却仍然占据，侵犯他的意识。南城失去对它们的定义，像是在书库中面对大片大片堆积的书籍，它们被剥去封皮的颜色，让整理人徒然仰望。

他要从现在开始适应这样的它们。他心甘情愿地接受樱屋敷的喜恶行举，现在，他也要开始接受樱屋敷的选择和被选择的自己。

他会发现那些他习以为常的事情，有一部分被分割出去。他说着“请用”将餐点呈上餐桌，偶尔错以为见到樱枝轻挑，他一时怔在那里，回过神为自己的失礼道歉。他以为会使人难熬的东西被置之高阁，安静搁浅。他的生活仍旧如常地继续，似乎不过如此。

南城不去思考如果。他从被搁置的文件中取出邀请函。

他发现被分割后他的生活更加清晰。那些过度的专注和顾及被割离后，他回过头看清他的航线。

南城在邀请函的边缘看到浅浅的墨水痕迹。

啊。是吗。

放松的心脏拉扯着深深印下的痕迹，那不真切的痛终于清晰起来。

像不成器的幼小孩子，南城坐在地上，和过去的自己、和自己的过去，做最初和最后的告别。

樱屋敷和他的同伴一同行走，走过一城一城，比候鸟更颠簸。他望着异国他乡的楼房与天空，那些颜色不该被区分比较，只是看起来都与他无关。

樱屋敷停留，随后启程，卡拉在他的地图上留下记号，它悄悄地爬藤蔓延。他有时会想起他最初的住地，他毫不犹豫地将之否决，不知缘由地相信他的终点在尚未探知的旅途前方。

他在旅行，在栖息。他似乎满足于不受拘束的选择，即便遗忘了归属感的安逸。他体会异域风情、品尝他乡滋味，他平凡地为此而惊奇，又分别不清那其中少了什么，而无法将他触及。

樱屋敷做着他曾经做的事，他不需被拘束在固定的场所。旅行会带给他新的灵感，那些新的事物不曾改变他的本质，却可以使他更加丰富。

樱屋敷记录他的相遇，雨水与霜花、原野与楼宇。他从不在意关注者的留言，也从不思考去投以适当的关注。他的身边有彼此唯一的卡拉，她是与他二位一体的同行者。他所习惯的心无旁骛，不必为不足为道的过去牵连触动。

樱屋敷习惯了他所不习惯的味道，接受他不曾接触过的、他不习惯的东西。没有什么为他而存在，他仅仅是食客，没有什么需要被他认可，他们都不必被拘束。樱屋敷开始学会偏爱，寻找那些他所青睐的事物。他开始停留在甜品店铺，那些细腻又稍许夸张的调味刺激着味蕾，似乎稍许填补着不知何时便依存的空洞。

——樱屋敷意识到它，他尝试将之投喂。仿佛站在井边注视漆黑，他转身离开。

他将之搁置。

反正他既不知晓它出现的缘由，也不知道该如何将它填满。空洞深深纵横，不痛不痒，那么于他何妨。

需要在意的东西——樱屋敷在某一刻伫足思考——是没有的。

这使他自由。像是飞鸟在海的上方，没有丝线，也看不见边岸。他如此……自由。

他走过城市，走过国家，周周转转，选择下一个目的地时，他发现似乎也没有更多的地方可以前往。

樱屋敷乘上前往久违之地的飞机，落地时分不清凌晨还是夜晚。空气刺激着他的鼻腔，樱屋敷说不清那是否使他感到熟悉。

他入住旅店休息，作为外来者浏览推销的信息。那里是他没什么兴趣的景观，离开并没有抹去他的过去。

樱屋敷行走在城市间，他想起一些久违的东西。他见到反复闯入视野的店铺，他在门外仰望着招牌，在脑中描绘笔下的纹理。

“好久不见。”

樱屋敷坐下来，抬起头。他眨了眨眼，垂首注视菜单。

“来一份这个吧。”

“好的。”

穿着厨师服的男人离开吧台，樱屋敷抬起头注视那些陌生的装潢。曾经简单单调的店铺，已经变得这样轻奢富丽。

食物的香气使他回神，那味道刺激着他敏感的嗅觉，牵引着很久不曾有过的食欲。樱屋敷品尝被呈上的餐点，他久违地感到味蕾诉说的满足，和在满足之上的欢愉。

“味道如何？”

“还不坏。”

樱屋敷不慌不忙地用餐，店主在吧台之后继续他的工作。樱屋敷耳中是形形色色，他的空洞中流水涌动，幽幽呦鸣。他安静地用餐，安静地离开，他站在繁华的街道，站在十字路口，看不清方向。

“薰。”

很久不曾听过的音节传入耳中，他身边太过嘈杂，他仿佛什么都没有听到。他却又听见被分离出的脚步小跑着靠近，停在身后。他的知觉不知为何将他们从世界中剥离，如此恍惚又清晰。

“你看起来还好。”他在身后说着，音色似曾相识，“刚刚回来吗？接下来准备去哪里？”

樱屋敷望着闪烁的灯光，霓虹璀璨，在月色下斑驳陆离。

“薰？”

樱屋敷感到沉重。淤泥缠绕着脚踝，将他向下拉扯。

他忽然知晓了他无法停止迁徙的理由，明白了那轻盈之下的漂浮不定。

唯一的磁极正在他的身后，那是他无法逃离的引力。如同海上的飞鸟收敛了羽翼，他静静伫立在那里，忽然间便被井中翻涌的水流浸没。

他是习惯了眷恋的留鸟。现在樱屋敷察觉到了这件事。但即便为时已晚，他也不后悔曾经的迁徙。

南城伸出手，拉住一动不动的樱屋敷。他走上前去，如此普通地与故人相逢然后问候。

樱屋敷侧首望着他，南城怔在那里，看着淡金色的疲倦。

“好久不见，可恶的家伙。”

樱屋敷由他牵在手腕，转身走向他，将额头抵在他肩膀。

“我饿了，做点东西，白痴厨师。”

南城以为自己能够像个大人一样波澜不惊。这个男人轻而易举地掀翻了他的防线。

“我知道了，混蛋家伙。把我的菜单吃完之前，敢再乱跑，我就打断你的腿。”

“你找死？”

“你试试？”

樱屋敷的拳头撞在他上腹。

“这次就原谅你。”

“……轮不到你说。”

南城眨眨眼，向上看去。他伸出手，樱屋敷安静地靠在他怀中。

清月高悬，倦鸟知还。那被遗落的巢倒是还有人在看守，令人充满遗憾。

倒也好。


End file.
